Vacuum cleaning devices are know in the art. Generally, a vacuum cleaning device is comprised of at least six components, namely, an intake port, an exhaust port, an electric motor, a fan, a filter and/or a vacuum bag, and a housing in which the components are formed/carried. As will be understood, when a vacuum cleaning device is turned on, the electric motor operates to rotate the fan and, as the blades of the fan are rotated, air is forced towards the exhaust port which creates a pressure drop behind the fan thereby creating a vacuum inside the housing. As a result of the vacuum created inside the housing, air pushes itself into the vacuum cleaner through the intake port and, for as long as the fan is running and the passageway through the vacuum remains open, a constant stream of air will move through the intake port and out the exhaust port. As will be additionally appreciated, some vacuum cleaner designs also have rotating brushes at the intake port which function to kick dust and dirt loose from a surface, such as a carpet, so it can be picked up by the air stream. As the dust and dirt-filled air makes its way to the exhaust port, it is passed through the filter and/or vacuum bag where the air passes through tiny holes formed therein while the dust and dirt particles are captured thereby. The filter and/or vacuum bag can be positioned anywhere along the path between the intake port and the exhaust port as long as the stream of air flows therethrough. In vacuum cleaners of the upright type the filter and/or vacuum bag is typically located after the fan and adjacent to the exhaust port while in vacuum cleaners of the canister type the filter and/or vacuum bag is typically located before the fan and adjacent to the inlet port.
Particular examples of vacuum cleaning devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,650,668, 6,484,352, and 5,515,572 which patents, for the sake of brevity of disclosure, are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.